yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Acer Iconia Tab
Acer presented its first tablet computer during its global press conference in New York on 23 November 2010. The family also includes a big screen smartphone called Iconia Smart. The Iconia series displays utilize Gorilla Glass.http://www.corninggorillaglass.com/products-with-gorilla/acer Deborah Chiu had this tablet - Acer Iconia Tab in April 2012. Iconia series * Iconia Smart – smartphone/tablet * Iconia Tab A100 – Android tablet * Iconia Tab A110 - Android tablet * Iconia Tab A200 – Android tablet * Iconia Tab A210 – 10.1 in Android tablet * Iconia Tab A500 – 10.1 in Android tablet * Iconia Tab A510 – 10.1 in Android tablet * Iconia Tab A700 – 10.1 in Android tablet * Iconia Tab W500 – 10.1 in Windows tablet * Iconia Tab W510 - Windows tablet * Iconia Tab W700 - Windows tablet * Iconia A3 - 10.1 in Android tablet http://tabletmonkeys.com/acer-iconia-a3-taking-orders/ * Iconia W4 – 8 in Windows tablet http://tabletmonkeys.com/acer-iconia-w4-8-inch-windows-8-1-tablet-launched/ * Iconia B1 - Android tablet (Jelly Bean 4.1.2) Iconia Smart This is a tablet with the size of a smartphone: widescreen with a 21:9 aspect ratio and 1024×480 screen resolution. It runs Android 2.3 Gingerbread operating system and it is equipped with a 8MP camera with LED flash plus a 2MP front camera for video calls. Iconia Tab A100 The Iconia Tab A100 tablet is the smallest tablet in the series. It runs Android 3.2 Honeycomb operating system and it has a capacitive touchscreen display with 1024 x 600 pixel of resolution. Iconia supports multiple connectivity options, including Wi-Fi (in the a 101 version) 3G band and GPS. Iconia tab has gyro-sensor, accelerometer and compass. The A100 features a Nvidia Tegra 2 T20 SoC and a primary 5 MP camera with a secondary 2 MP camera. Acer has released an update for the A100 to Android 4.0.3 Ice Cream Sandwich. Iconia Tab A110 Released in October 2012, the A110 includes 8 GB of internal flash storage, 1 GB of RAM and a 7 inch 1024×600 TFT multitouch display. Also includes in a front facing 2 MP camera. Ships with Android 4.0 but can be upgraded to Android 4.1 (Jelly Bean).http://www.gsmarena.com/acer_iconia_tab_a110-5067.php Iconia Tab A200 Similarly equipped as the A500, the A200 is a budget minded tablet that lacks a rear camera and an HDMI port. Two models offer 8 or 16 GB internal flash storage and 1 GB of DDR2 system memory. It is equipped with a dual-core Nvidia Tegra 2 SoC and features a 1280×800 screen resolution. The A200 features a USB and mini-USB input ports, as well as a MicroSD slot. The device shipped with the Android 3.2 (Honeycomb) operating system. In February 2012, an update to Android 4.0.3 (Ice Cream Sandwich) was made available via over-the-air update, less than a month after the tablet's release. It comes with Wi-Fi and blue tooth connectivity as well as the standard USB cable connection through the slave USB port which is extra on top of the full sized USB port, allowing direct connection to a PC and a printer or other USB device. Iconia Tab A210 Released in November 2012, its two models offer 8 or 16 GB and 1 GB of DDR3 system memory. Each features a 10.1 inch 1280×800 TFT display and Nvidia Tegra 3 SoC including a quad core 1.2 GHz CPU. And Graphics Coprocessor ULP High Performance 12-Core NVIDIA GeForce GPU . Also includes in a front facing 2 MP camera. Ships with Android 4.0 but can be upgraded to Android 4.1 (Jelly Bean).Average Battery Life (in hours) 8 hours Number of USB 2.0 Ports 1- USB 2.0 Port 1- Micro USB 2.0 Port MicroSD memory card up to 32GB Item Dimensions L x W x H 10.20 x 6.90 x 0.48 inches Item Weight 1.5 pounds Wireless Type 802.11bgn Bluetooth® 2.1+EDR Sensors:G-Sensor, Gyroscope http://www.gsmarena.com/acer_iconia_tab_a210-5066.php Iconia Tab A500 The Iconia Tab A500 tablet runs Android 3.0 Honeycomb operating system. As of 4/28/2012 the tablet has been updated to Android 4.0 (Ice Cream Sandwich). It is equipped with Nvidia's Tegra 2 Processor and is 13.3mm thick with a 1280×800 screen resolution and 1080p HDMI capacity. It supports Wi-Fi connectivity (The Iconia Tab A501 supports 3G + Wi-Fi connectivity). Iconia Tab A500 tablet also features a 5 MP rear-facing camera plus an HD front-facing camera, for video chat. Specs: * TFT LCD display LED backlight 1,280×800 resolution * Nvidia Tegra 250 1 GHz dual core *1 GB DDR2 memory & SSD 8–32 GB storage, 64 GB storage available in some countriesAcer 10.1" 64GB Iconia Tablet With Wi-Fi : Android Tablets – Future Shop. Futureshop.ca. Retrieved 2012-07-29. *Android 3.0 Honeycomb, upgradable to Ice Cream Sandwich 4.0.3 since April 2012. *Wi-Fi 802.11 b/g/n and Bluetooth enabled *HDMI and 1× USB 2.0 ports *Li-ion 3-cell battery lasts 8–10 Hours. Standby 12–15 days.Acer a500 Tec Specs. Reviews.cnet.com. Retrieved 2012-07-29. Iconia Tab A501 Similar to the A500, but with 3GICONIA TAB A Series | Product Series. Acer.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-07-29. Iconia Tab A510 The Iconia Tab A510 was shown for the first time at CES 2012. This tablet has been released for pre-order on 22 March 2012. Specs: * inch touch screen (max. 10 finger input) * Nvidia Tegra 3 1.3 GHz quad core * 1 GB DDR2 memory * 32 GB storage * 5 megapixel rear-facing camera * 1 megapixel front-facing camera * Android 4.0 Ice Cream Sandwich * Wi-Fi 802.11 b/g/n and Bluetooth 2.1 + EDR * HDMI and 1× USB 2.0 port * Capable of HD games Iconia Tab A511 Similar to the A510, but with 3G. Iconia Tab A700 A Nvidia Tegra 3 T30 tablet with a WUXGA (1920×1200) resolution. Iconia Tab A701 A700 with 3G broadband modem. Iconia A1-830 In January 2014, Acer announced the second generation Acer A1, which is a 7.9-inch Android tablet that will be released in February 2014, for $149 in the US. Iconia A3 Acer Iconia A3 is a 10.1" Android 4.2 Jelly Bean tablet powered by a quad-core Mediatek processor to be released in November 2013 for $249. Iconia W4 A 8-inch Windows 8.1 tablet unveiled in October 2013. Powered by a 1.8 GHz Intel Bay Trail processor. 32GB and 64GB model options. Also has a 5 Megapixel rear camera and a 2 Megapixel front camera. Acer Iconia W4 is available with HDMI port as well as with micro USB socket. Iconia Tab W500 The Iconia Tab W500 runs the Windows operating system. The tablet is complemented by a full-size chicklet docking keyboard and powered by the AMD Fusion – Brazos chip and features two 1.3MP cameras.10.1-inch Acer Windows 7 Tablet Unveiled: Specs, Pics, And Release Date Confirmed –. SoftSailor. Retrieved 2012-07-29. Starting point of the Iconia Tab W500 touch experience is the Acer Ring. It allows to access all features and touch applications pre-loaded. With clear.fi, Acer media sharing system, Iconia Tab W500 can be connected to the home network and can share multimedia contents with other clear.fi enabled devices. Specs: * TFT LCD Display LED Backlight 1,280×800 Resolution *AMD Fusion C-50 1 GHz dual core CPU *2 GB DDR3 memory and SSD 32 GB storage *Windows 7 Home Premium 32-bit OS *Wi-Fi 802.11 b/g/n & Bluetooth enabled *HDMI, USB 2.0 port *AMD Radeon HD 6250 Graphics *Li-ion 3-cell battery lasts up to 6 hours *Integrated bottom US keyboard DockPreview: Acer's Windows-powered Iconia W500. Engadget.com. Retrieved 2012-07-29. Iconia Tab W510 The Iconia Tab W510 is a convertible laptop running the Windows 8 operating system. Using Intel Atom processor Z2760, Acer CineCrystal LED-backlit TFT LCD, Bluetooth, Fron and Rear-facing Camera, Audio, Video, 64GB storage, Wi-Fi, Touchscreen, Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 3650, Genuine Windows 8 32-bit.Iconia PC Tablet Dengan Windows 8 Iconia Tab B1 Acer recently unveiled its latest tablet the Iconia B1. It claims that it's a tablet with great specifications for a budget buy; it does keep its word for a decent specification for the price of Rs.7 999, £99 or USD$154. Acer made its first announcement at CES 2013 where it gave a glimpse of its new release of tablets, the Iconia B1 being one of them. Hardware and design The tablet features 1.2 GHz dual core Mediatek processors with a 512 MB RAM and has a 7 inch TFT LCD screen with 1024×600 pixel resolution with a pixel density of approximately 170 ppi. The tablet weighs 320 grams, and has a plastic back cover with a big black bezel. The top of the tablet sports the Acer branding and a VGA camera at the front and there is no rear facing camera. There is a blue coloured frame contouring the sides of the tablet. Also at the back of the tablet, there is an Acer brand mark and speaker grills. There's Micro-USB port located at the bottom, slot for a micro-SD card, and a 3.5 mm headset jack that is at the top. The volume rocker and the power or sleep button is also made up of plastic and is located at the right side of the tablet. Software and interface The operating system on the Iconia B1 is the Google Android 4.1.2 Jelly Bean. It doesn't include a custom skin by Acer though they have tweaked the Notification bar. The play store version is 3.10 which is the latest from Google. There are 3 onscreen capacitive buttons – for Home, recent apps and back button. In the quick settings area there are options for GPS, brightness, screen timeout, Screen rotation, Bluetooth, Aeroplane mode, Wi-Fi and shortcut to Settings app which are all located at the top of the notification tray. Users can add up to five customisable home screens with various app shortcuts and widgets that are available along with the stock Jelly Bean and the ones from the Google Play store. The app-launcher allows users to add six apps at a time. The downside is that even with Jelly Bean 4.1.2 and a dual core processor there is a noticeable lag while navigating through the home screens or even switching between the apps, the possible reason could be the RAM which is low with 512 MB, the other could be the type of processor and the materials used to design and fabricate it. There is also that rough touch while swiping through the screens could be the type of glass used and the sensitivity of touch while making the touch screen. Specifications * Android Jelly Bean operating system * Mediatek dual-core 1.2 GHz processor (MTK 8317T) * 7-inch diagonal WSVGA capacitive multitouch screen with 1,024×600 resolution display * 512 MB RAM * 8 GB of internal storage * Wireless connectivity: * Wi-Fi 802.11 b/g/n * Bluetooth® wireless technology 4.0 * GPS * 3.5-mm headset/headphone/microphone jack * Internal speaker * MicroSD™ expansion slot with up to 32 GB support * Front-facing 0.3-megapixel webcam * Rechargeable 2,710 mAh battery * Micro-USB (charging and PC connect) with USB 2.0 * Dimensions: 197.4 mm × 128.5 mm × 11.3 mm * Weight: 320 g Iconia Tab B1-720 On January 3, 2014, Acer launched a new Acer Iconia B1-720 that would be released in the middle of January 2014. It features a new 1.3GHz processor, and an upgrade to 10-point touch screen. The release price is $129 in USA. In relation JingXuan Phoebe, Jaslyn Bofi, Yuhui Lim, Huang Jiaqi and Deborah MegaGeek has bought Acer Iconia Tab A510. See also * Comparison of tablet computers References Category:Acer products Category:Tablet computers Category:Convertible laptops Category:Android (operating system) devices